fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Spooks (old)
Spooks Spooks is an American adult animated television series created by "That Guy in that hat". The series was based on the 1999 halloween specail put on Nickelodeon's night time block Nick@night. The Series was not broadcast on Nick@Night because of it's TV-MA rating, and was instead put on Adult Swim. The show is about a young man named Aaron Patterson who dies and becomes the grim reaper's apprentice, and together with their angel freind Michael they must defeat evil demons, monsters, and spirits back into Limbo. Premise Aaron Patterson is a 22 year old man who lives in America's most haunted city, Deadstown. He is very nice and caring, even though bad things happen to him. His girlfriend dumps him, he gets fired, and basically everyone hates him except his brother who is rich and better than him. One day Aaron accidently falls off a cliff, gets ran overed by an ambulance and hit by a satellite, then falls in a grave and wakes up as a ghost. He then meets the grim reaper and becomes his apprentice as a ghost bounty hunter. The two along with the angel Michael must save humanity from the dangers of the underworld's creatures. Characters * '''Aaron Patterson- '''Aaron is a 23 year old ghost who is a huge weak coward. He was always living a miserable life. He was bullied, beaten up, and abused by peers. He was left out by many. He died after falling inside a grave onto the hard concrete. Aaron is always frightened by almost anything that wishes to kill him. He has a short attention span and he is usually gullible. He is currently the grim reapers apprentice. * '''The Grim Reaper- '''Also known as "Death". The Grim Reaper is the collector of souls and demon fighter. Grim is like a grumpy jerk rather than a friend to Aaron. He only cares about himself and killing things most of the time. He has a very nice human family who he despises and wants killed. Grim is a huge fan of drinking and he is usually seen drinking a bottle of beer when he feels stressed out causing him to become light headed and idiotic. Grim currently teaches Aaron how to become the new Grim Reaper. * '''Michael- '''Michael is a smart, and wise angel who first appeared in the episode, The Mountain. He is smart and godly. He disagrees on most of Grim's ideas because they are basically horrible and stupid. Michael is a good fighter when it comes to ghosts and demons and is usually always seen winning the battle. He looks like a regular ghost with a halo on top of his head and wings. He speaks in a buff yet angelic and echoing voice. Reception List of episodes see List of Spooks episodes Gallery Ghost.jpg|Aaron's appearance Grim.jpg|Grims appearance in the show Factory .jpg|A scene from Factory in where Aaron is searching for a way out of the abandoned factory. Broadcasting Television ratings US- TV-MA to TV-MA-LSV Canada - 18+ UK and Ireland- 15 Australia- MA-15 Controversy Trivia * the series is a mixture between horror and comedy. * Aaron has a similar appearance as High five ghost fom the Cartoon Network origanal series regular show. * In early scripts of the series, Aaron was supposed to have othe ghost friends. * The series was inspired by the CW original series Supernatural . * Grim is inspired by Rick, from Rick and Morty. * This is the second series created by That Guy in the Hat to get a TV-MA rating. The first is Kitchen. * Spooks pilot was made back in 1997 and was animated in handrawn animation instead of traditional. It nearly took two years to complete it. * On July 8, 2012 That Guy in the Hat announced a Spooks Movie to be put in theaters on October 31. It was later canceled do to budget issues. To apologize to the fans, That Guy made a one hour Spooks Horror anthology in 2015. * The episode " Family Appropriate episode" was banned in many countries, including the U.S. However, it is not banned in the U.K and other European countries. * Aaron was inspired by That Guy in the Hat himself. Category:Adult Swim Category:RubixTV Category:Horror Category:XTV